Group IVb transition metals, specifically titanium, zirconium and hafnium, are essential to the aerospace, nuclear, and the chemical processing industries. The high strength and excellent resistance to chemical attack of metals having titanium, zirconium and hafnium as a base are the principal reasons for their demand. Demand for Group IVb metals has outstripped production capabilities in some countries.
Titanium is a strong, light metal that is useful at many temperatures, malleable when heated and ductile when pure. It is used in the pure state or in alloys for aircraft and chemical industry, for surgical instruments, and in cermets, and metal-ceramic braising. Zirconium is a hard metal that is strong and ductile and is used in the nuclear industry and in alloys, pyrotechnics, welding fluxes and explosives. Hafnium, although not as widely used because of its relative expense, is used primarily in the nuclear and chemical process industries. For many uses, alloys which are based on the Group IVb metals have better properties and wider usage than the pure metals themselves.
Impurities outside specification values in the Group Ivb metals and alloys based on the Group IVb metals can cause such metals and alloys based thereon to be brittle and hence, of little use. Impurities such as halides, carbon, oxygen, nitrogen and silicon can cause the Group IVb metals and alloys based thereon to be greatly reduced in strength and chemical resistance.
The Group IVb metals and alloys based thereon are also useful in powder metallurgy for the production of articles which would be more expensive or more difficult to produce by machining or forging from massive metal shapes. This invention is directed toward the production of Group IVb metal powders and alloy powders based on Group IVb metals. Articles made from such powders can be ground, milled, drilled and welded.